


defining home

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, General, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Pagi merangkak naik dan Yixing hampir lupa kalau ia rindu pulang ke rumah. [birthday fict; untuk zhang yixing.]





	defining home

Yixing memulai paginya di pinggir jendela yang berada tepat di sisi lain dari pintu masuk kamarnya.

Semuanya masih begitu awal. Matahari saja masih malu-malu untuk merangkak naik dan hanya menampakkan seberkas sinarnya sedikit saja supaya meninggalkan jejak di langit sunyi. Kumpulan awan yang bergelung bak kapas putih yang mengambang tak tentu arah berada di level yang cukup rendah sehingga mungkin bisa menyentuh kabut tipis yang menyelimuti kota, tak lupa juga dengan embun dingin yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk tidak beranjak tempat tidur empuk nan hangat miliknya.

Yixing menguap sekali sambil mengusap matanya. Rasa kantuk belum meninggalkannya sepenuhnya, namun begitu juga dengan kesadaran dirinya menolak untuk takluk tanpa perlawanan. Dan pada akhirnya Yixing memilih untuk berdiri dan bertengger di jendela—hampir sama seperti burung-burung yang sering ia lihat di pinggir jendela gedung lain—karena dirinya sendiri ternyata tidak tahu hendak melakukan apa pada hari ini. Ia sudah mengingat-ingat dari tadi dan ternyata kolom jadwal pada agendanya hanya berupa petakan kosong yang biasanya selalu dijarah oleh tinta hitam yang menuliskan kesibukkannya per jam.

Oleh karena itu, lebih baik ia melakukan hal seperti ini sebentar untuk membunuh waktu; melakukan sesuatu yang jarang sekali Yixing lakukan karena waktu luangnya selalu tergerus oleh padatnya aktivitas kantor. Yixing memicingkan matanya untuk memandang jauh, mencari-cari celah dimana ia bisa menemukan garis horison yang terletak di bagian ujung sana.

Melihat jauhnya pemandangan disana, terlintas di pikiran Yixing bahwa sudah betapa besar regangan yang ia ciptakan ketika dirinya lupa untuk berhenti melangkah. Tiap hari ia bekerja tanpa pernah memikirkan tentang tubuhnya yang kelelahan, tentang kakinya yang tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya, tentang kepalanya yang mungkin sudah berasap karena terus dipaksa untuk tetap mengolah informasi dengan keras. Yixing jarang sekali berpikir untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Pulang, pulang ke rumah.

Bisa dihitung sampai berapa kali ia berada di rumah dalam seminggu jika diporsir menggunakan jam. Pergi sudah dari subuh hari dan pulang ketika rembulan sudah menggantung tinggi di langit malam, jarang sekali Yixing untuk makan siang disana. Dan dia pun juga sudah terlelap ataupun belum terbangun dari tidurnya ketika Yixing pulang atau pergi.

( _Rekannya jadi sering bercanda tentang rumahnya yang sesungguhnya adalah kantor dan tumpukan kertas itu adalah istri barunya. Dan candaan itu selalu membawa garis lengkung terbalik pada wajah Yixing—meski dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena mungkin, apa yang dikatakan itu benar juga. Ia harus sering berada di rumah, agaknya, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan._ )

Sebenarnya, Yixing jadi ketakutan jika dirinya benar-benar kehilangan arti rumah. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan arti dari rumah jika itu berarti ia harus kehilangan banyak hal kasual yang selalu menjadi rutinitasnya. Mulai bagaimana perasaan mengenai hangatnya perapian mereka saat mereka berdua duduk bersama di sofa, kopi kesukaannya yang selalu disuguhkan bersama roti bakar selai nanas untuk sarapan yang tidak pernah tidak enak jika perempuan itu yang menyiapkan, ataupun dia yang selalu menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan apron merah jambu yang mulai pudar warnanya; Zhang Ziyu.

Yixing bukan lagi mengamati dunia yang baru saja bangun ataupun kota yang menguap. Ia sudah tersesat sendiri dalam ruang yang ia konstruksi. Jika menyangkut tentang rumah, itu adalah hal yang akan selalu melekat pada Ziyu. Paras ayu yang selalu menjadi hal pertama Yixing lihat ketika ia membuka matanya di pagi hari, aroma manis yang selalu ia hidu tiap kali perempuan itu memeluknya sebagai ucapan selamat datang atau ketika mereka berpisah, dan tempat dimana Yixing bisa menyenderkan dirinya saat berkeluh kesah, dihantam masalah, maupun saat berbagi kebahagiaan dan merajut kasualitas bersama.

Yixing baru sadar jika ia sudah membentang jarak antara dirinya dengan rumah dan ia rindu akan hal itu.

Pagi itu, disaat dunia masih tertidur, Yixing sudah menunggu di dekat jendela; menunggu Ziyu untuk terbangun.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

**.**

( _Karena Ziyu adalah rumah,_

 _Dan rumah adalah esensi inti dimana Ziyu akan selalu kembali padanya._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun dan semoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik untukmu Yixing; yang selalu berdedikasi, yang selalu tidak kenal lelah, dan yang selalu bekerja keras untuk semuanya. 祝你生日快樂, 我爱你, 张艺兴哥哥!


End file.
